Tteonajima
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku, Yun. Kita menikah karena kesepakatan keluarga untuk mengkokohkan kerajaan bisnis milik keluarga kita. Tapi ku harap kau bisa mencintai anak kita. Karena anak yang kini berada dalam perutku ini adalah darah dagingmu juga... Ketika dia lahir nanti, cintailah dia, walaupun cinta itu semu dan palsu... ku mohon padamu..."/ YunJae.


_**Tittle : Tteonajima**_

_**Writer : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Familly? **_

_**Rate : T **_

_**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin ( untuk kebutuhan cerita, marga di sesuaikan), dan Jung Hyunno (OOC)**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story and Jung Hyunno are mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. **__**Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut dan membosankan.**__** Semoga tidak bingung bagi siapa saja yang baca.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku, Yun. Kita menikah karena kesepakatan keluarga untuk mengkokohkan kerajaan bisnis milik keluarga kita. Tapi ku harap kau bisa mencintai anak kita. Karena anak yang kini berada dalam perutku ini adalah darah dagingmu juga... Ketika dia lahir nanti, cintailah dia, walaupun cinta itu semu dan palsu... ku mohon padamu..."_

_._

_._

Jung Yunho, _namja_ yang masih memakai setelan jas mahalnya itu hanya menatap rintik hujan di luar sana dari balik jendela ruang kerjanya. Bukan karena hujan yang semakin deras itu yang membuat wajah tampan _namja_ bermata musang itu murung, tetapi kejadian lain yang tadi siang dialaminya.

Masih dapat Yunho ingat dengan jelas ketika tadi dirinya baru pulang dari kantornya membawa segunung lelah dan penat yang masih menggelayutinya, bukan sebuah senyum atau pelukan yang didapatkannya melainkan sebuah omelan dari putra kecilnya yang baru berusia enam tahun.

Jung Changmin...

_Namja_ kecil yang sangat pintar itu melayangkan protesnya pada Yunho bahkan ketika Yunho baru menginjakkan kakinya di depan pintu masuk rumah mereka. Hal itu jelas membuat Yunho _syock_ bukan main. Putra kecilnya yang polos berani melayangkan protes padanya? Yunho penasaran siapa yang mengajarkan hal itu pada jagoan kecilnya.

"_Dimana Umma, Min? Kenapa Umma tidak pernah membuatkan bekal untuk Min? Appa menyembunyikan Umma dimana? Kenapa Min tidak pernah diperbolehkan bertemu dengan Umma? Teman-teman Min bilang Umma Min sudah meninggal. Dimana Umma? Kenapa Appa tidak mengajak Min bertemu dengan Umma? Appa bilang kalau Min juara kelas, Min akan bertemu dengan Umma. Tapi... hiks... Min juara kelas semester lalu... kenapa Umma tidak menemui Min? Apa Umma tidak sayang pada Min lagi? Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."_

Kata-kata putra kecilnya itu terus terngiang di dalam tempurung otak Yunho, membuatnya melupakan segalanya, bahkan waktu. Yunho terlalu terhanyut dan meresapi perkataan jagoan kecilnya hingga lupa untuk sekedar makan siang dan berganti pakaian.

Mata musang tajam itu melirik sebuah lukisan besar yang memang sejak dulu sudah berada di dalam ruang kerjanya. Lukisan seorang _namja_ cantik yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. Lihat saja! _Doe_ _eyes_ gelap itu seolah-olah sedang menyombongkan kebahagiaannya. Yunho ingat jelas kapan lukisan itu dibuat. Tepat sehari setelah mereka mengetahui bahwa _namja_ cantik itu tengah mengandung seorang Jung.

Jung Changmin...

"_Boo_... bila seperti ini keadaannya aku harus bagaimana? Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Minie, hm?" tanya Yunho entah pada siapa mengingat dirinya sendirian di dalam ruangan itu, "Haruskah ku katakan semuanya? Apa Minie akan siap mendengar semuanya?" dengan pandangan nanar Yunho menatap lukisan itu lekat-lekat, menikmati keindahan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah menawan itu. Sejujurnya, Yunho pun sangat merindukan sosok di dalam lukisan itu, sosok yang sejak tiga tahun lalu tidak lagi bisa dipeluknya.

Kriet...

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ketika pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka, menampilkan seorang _namja_ tampan yang tengah menggandeng seorang balita kecil menggemaskan serupa Yunho yang tengah memeluk boneka gajahnya erat.

"Unno ngompol." Jung Changmin, _namja_ yang kini duduk dibangku kelas 1 sekolah dasar itu menggenggam kuat telapak tangan adik kecilnya.

Yunho mencoba tersenyum disela-sela kegetiran yang dirasakannya. Berjalan pelan menghampiri kedua jagoan kecilnya, mendudukkan dirinya di lantai agar tingginya sejajar dengan tinggi putranya, dengan lembut Yunho mengusap jejak air mata yang membekas pada wajah putra bungsunya yang kata orang-orang merupakan duplikat dirinya itu. Hati Yunho terasa pedih melihat bola mata kedua putranya yang terlihat sangat hampa. Tetapi apa yang bisa Yunho lakukan? Tidak ada! Bahkan uang berlimpah pun tidak bisa membeli kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu Jung Changmin, putra sulungnya kehilangan sosok ibu. Sejak kelahirannya tiga tahun yang lalu Jung Hyunno, putra bungsunya sama sekali belum pernah merasakan hangatnya dekapan seorang ibu. Mendapati kenyatahan pahit seperti itu membuat Yunho mengasihani dirinya sendiri, membuatnya merasakan iba luar biasa pada kedua putranya yang diyakininya merindukan kasih sayang dan sosok ibu mereka. Sosok yang tidak akan pernah bisa Yunho gantikan dengan harta dan mainan yang berlimpah sekali pun.

Yunho tersenyum saat Changmin mengulurkan sebuah celana popok padanya, "_Wae_?" tanya Yunho.

"Unno tidak mau Min yang memakaikan celananya." Lapor Changmin. Biasanya akan ada _baby_ _sitter_ yang menjaga kedua Jung kecil itu. Tetapi ini hari sabtu, waktunya bagi para _baby_ _sitter_ itu untuk kembali pada keluarga mereka setelah hampir seharian bekerja.

Dengan telaten Yunho melepas popok yang dipakai oleh putra bungsunya kemudian menggantinya dengan celana popok yang Changmin berikan. Yunho sudah biasa melakukan pekerjaan itu. Yunho bahkan sering membuatkan bubur dan susu untuk kedua putranya ketika mereka terbangun pada tengah malam.

Karena sejak tiga tahun yang lalu semuanya berubah...

.

.

Gerimis masih belum juga reda. Walaupun Yunho sudah menghidupkan pemanas ruangannya namun udara yang lembab dan dingin masih menggoda permukaan kulitnya. Ah... andaikan kejadian tiga tahun lalu tidak terjadi, pastilah Yunho tidak akan merasa sedingin dan sesepi sekarang. Pastilah 'dia' sudah memeluk tubuh Yunho erat dan melindunginya dari rasa dingin yang sangat menyengat ini.

Tetapi apa mau dikata?

Bila kejadian tiga tahun itu tidak terjadi sudah pasti putra bungsunya yang sangat mirip dengannya itu tidak akan bisa tertawa seperti sekarang...

Sebuah kelahiran yang membutuhkan banyak pengorbanan...

Sebuah kelahiran yang harus ditukar dengan sebuah kehilangan...

"Ini _Umma_... _Umma_ _yeopo_, kan?"

Yunho mengalihkan tatapannya pada kedua putra kecilnya yang terlihat tengah bercengkrama. Begitu selesai dengan kegiatannya, membuat susu untuk para jagoan kecilnya, Yunho segera menghampiri Changmin dan Hyunno yang sibuk melihat-lihat sebuah album foto. Album yang berisi beragam ekspresi ibu mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Yunho. Diletakkannya botol susu Hyunno dan segelas susu untuk Changmin di atas lantai di sampingnya.

"_Umma_..." Jawab Hyunno. Jemari mungil balita tampan itu menunjuk-nunjuk foto seorang _namja_ cantik yang tengah memeluk sebuah boneka gajah, boneka yang sama dengan yang selama ini Hyunno peluk dimanapun, kapanpun dan apapun yang terjadi.

Senyum yang semula menghiasi wajah Yunho luntur seketika. Ada kegetiran dan nelangsa yang menyerangnya saat melihat wajah kedua putranya, wajah-wajah polos yang sangat merindukan sosok ibu mereka. Yunho bisa apa? Tidak mungkin Yunho memutar waktu dan mencegah kejadian itu terjadi. Yunho tidak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi. Tidak mau!

"Min kangen _Umma_..." jemari kecil itu mengusap foto _namja_ cantik yang sedang terlelap dengan perutnya yang buncit dan sebuah kantung infus menggantung di sampingnya, "_Umma_ _gwaechanayo_?" gumamnya pelan.

Tidak tahan melihat pemandangan menyedihkan ini, Yunho memilih bangun dari duduknya. Berjalan pelan menuju sebuah jendela besar yang ditutupi oleh gorden berwarna merah muda bermotif gajah-gajah kecil yang sangat lucu. Yunho ingat benar dulu ketika dirinya susah payah memburu gorden itu demi menuruti 'istri'nya yang kala itu tengah mengandung putra kedua mereka.

Yunho mencengkeram kuat-kuat gorden itu, "_Boo_... aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Minie dan Hyunno sudah beranjak besar, mereka membutuhkanmu." Ucap Yunho mengadu. Entah mengadu pada siapa mengingat tidak ada seorang dewasa pun yang berada di ruang bermain milik kedua putranya itu, "Aku harus bagaimana _Boo_?" tidak tahan menanggung semua penderitaan hidup sendirian akhirnya tumpahlah seluruh emosi dan kepedihan yang coba ditahannya. Mata setajam musang yang menurun pada Hyunno itu akhirnya melelehkan air mata juga.

Tidak!

Bukan karena Yunho menyerah menghadapi hidup yang sangat berat ini. Yunho hanya lelah. Yunho hanya ingin mengasihi dirinya sendiri yang merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah akibat ketidakmampuannya memberikan kebahagiaan kepada kedua putranya.

Pernah seorang sahabat menyarankan Yunho untuk menikah lagi dan memberikan seorang ibu baru untuk Changmin dan Hyunno. Tetapi Yunho tidak sanggup melakukan itu semua.

Bila Yunho menikah lagi, artinya Yunho sudah menghianati kepercayaan yang 'dia' berikan. Bila Yunho mencarikan ibu untuk Changmin dan Hyunno, sama artinya Yunho ingin menghapus sosok'nya' dari hidup mereka.

Tidak!

Yunho tidak mau itu terjadi! Tidak akan pernah!

Istrinya hanya satu, ibu bagi kedua anaknya pun hanya akan satu. Akan seperti itu adanya sampai mereka besar dan membentuk keluarga sendiri. Istri seorang Jung Yunho, ibu dari Jung Changmin dan Jung Hyunno hanya satu. Kim Jaejoong...

Yunho tersentak dari lamunannya saat merasakan kaki kanannya dipeluk erat. Sedikit kasar menghapus air matanya, Yunho tersenyum ketika menatap wajah polos putra bungsunya sedang menengadah menatapnya dengan mata polos dan kelam itu, "_Waeyo_ _Baby_?" tanya Yunho.

"_Umma_..." bibir penuh semerah _chery_ itu bergumam pelan.

Yunho berusaha tersenyum walaupun air mata itu kembali mengalir dari sepasang mata setajam musang miliknya.

"_Umma_..."

Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tinggi badan Hyunno, mengusap pipi _chuby_ putranya yang memiliki kulit pucat itu perlahan-lahan. Entah karena masih balita atau karena tipe kulit mereka sama, tetapi Yunho selalu teringat pada sosok itu ketika tengah mengusap kulit putra bungsunya, "Unno ingin bertemu _Umma_?"

Bocah tampan berusia tiga tahun itu menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat.

Yunho menahan isakannya keluar. Yunho tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan kedua putra kecilnya, "Minggu besok, _Appa_ akan mengajak Unno dan Minie _Hyung_ pergi ke tempat _Umma_."

Changmin yang mendengar ucapan ayahnya segera berlari kecil ke arah ayah dan adiknya berada, "Jeongmal _Appa_?"

"_Ne_..." Yunho menggangguk pelan.

Biarlah seperti ini adanya.

Biarlah kedua putranya tahu bagaimana dan seperti apa keadaan kedua orang tuanya dan kenapa ibunya tidak berada ditengah-tengah mereka sekarang. Sudah waktunya Changmin dan Hyunno tahu semuanya. Tentang ibu mereka...

.

.

Udara dingin akibat hujan kemarin masih tersisa. Udara lembab ditambah mendung kelam yang menggantung pada garis langit semakin memperburuk udara hari ini. Walaupun sudah memakaikan baju hangat dan melilitkan syal pada kedua putranya, sepertinya Yunho masih belum tenang. Yunho takut kedua putranya sakit akibat cuaca yang kurang bersahabat ini, bahkan Yunho berencana untuk membatalkan semuanya namun protesan yang dilontarkan oleh kedua jagoannya membuat Yunho terpaksa mengiyakan dan tetap pergi ke tempat yang paling dibenci namun juga paling dirindukannya.

"_Umma_ di sini?" tanya Changmin binggung. Apa yang _Umma_nya lakukan ditempat menyeramkan seperti ini?

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pelan kepala putra sulungnya, "_Umma_ di sini." Yunho menggandeng tangan munggil Changmin menggunakan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menggendong Hyunno yang sibuk bermain dengan boneka gajahnya. Yunho mengajak kedua putranya berjalan pelan dan menapaki jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu _baur_, sedikit mengabaikan udara dingin yang menusuk-nusuk kulit mereka yang sudah terbalut oleh pakaian hangat yang tebal.

Changmin melepaskan pegangan tangan ayahnya ketika melihat sebuah bunga krisan berwarna merah di depan sana. Tangan mungilnya memetik setangkai bunga indah itu kemudian melempar tawa bahagianya pada sang ayah, "Akan Min berikan pada _Umma_." Ucapnya.

"Seandainya _Umma_mu bisa menerimanya, _Chagy_..." lirih Yunho yang kembali harus menelan kegetiran hatinya seorang diri.

"_Appa_..." Hyunno memanggil Yunho dengan suara cadelnya.

"_Waeyo_ _Baby_?" tanya Yunho.

"_Umma_..." balita berusia tiga tahun itu menatap wajah tampan ayahnya dengan tatapan sangat polos dan menggemaskan, sayangnya tatapan itu terlihat seperti lukisan kesedihan dimata Yunho.

"Sebentar lagi Unno akan bertemu _Umma_... Sebentar lagi..." lirih Yunho.

.

.

Changmin. Anak laki-laki Jung Yunho yang berusia enam tahun dan sangat cerdas itu hanya bisa diam membatu menatap sosok '_Umma_'nya. Sejak pertama menginjakkan kaki ditempat laknat itu Changmin memang merasakan ada yang aneh, semuanya terasa sangat ganjil. Kenapa untuk bertemu dengan ibunya dirinya dan adiknya diajak ketempan menyebalkan ini? Dan inilah jawaban yang Changmin dapatkan.

Perlahan-lahan air mata itu membasahi pipi tembam (tembem) Changmin, "_Umma_... hiks... hiks... _Umma_!" jerit Changmin, berharap sosok yang tengah tertidur itu membuka matanya, "Hueeeeeeeeee... _Umma_... _Ummaaaaaaaa_..."

Yunho membiarkan putranya meraung-raung seperti itu. Yunho bahkan melarang para suster yang hendak menenangkan Changmin. Setidaknya Yunho ingin kedua putranya tahu bahwa ibu mereka masih hidup, walaupun bisa dikatakan hidup dalam kematian. Setidaknya, sosok cantik itu masih bernapas sampai sekarang.

Kim Jaejoong...

Tiga tahun yang lalu saat menemani Changmin jalan-jalan ke taman dekat rumah mereka dalam keadaan hamil besar, Jaejoong berusaha menyelamatkan Changmin yang kala itu nyaris tertabrak sebuah _truck_ pengangkut barang justru menjadi korban tabrakan itu. Kondisi Jaejoong saat itu sangat kritis terlebih karena keadaannya yang sedang hamil. Sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, Jaejoong sempat menanyakan keadaan Changmin yang sama sekali tidak mengalami lecet. Jaejoong juga sempat meminta pada orang yang menolongnya kala itu untuk menyelamatkan bayinya, buah cintanya dengan Yunho.

Operasi dilakukan.

Jung Hyunno terlahir kedunia ini, membawa kebahagiaan serta kepedihan diwaktu bersamaan. Menyisakan duka lara...

Sejak tanggal 6 september tiga tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang, Kim Jaejoong dinyatakan koma oleh dokter yang merawatnya.

.

.

"_Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku, Yun. Kita menikah karena kesepakatan keluarga untuk mengkokohkan kerajaan bisnis milik keluarga kita. Tapi ku harap kau bisa mencintai anak kita. Karena anak yang kini berada dalam perutku ini adalah darah dagingmu juga... Ketika dia lahir nanti, cintailah dia, walaupun cinta itu semu dan palsu... ku mohon padamu..."_

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa aku mencintaimu, _Boo_... Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga memaksa keluargamu agar membiarkanku menikahkan kita dengan mengatasnamakan bisnis. Aku sangat mencintaimu, _Boo_... Terlalu mencintaimu hingga aku menjadi orang yang egois. Hingga aku melakukan berbagai cara untuk bisa mengingatmu agar kau tetap disisiku..." lirih Yunho. Diciuminya jemari kurus yang terlihat pucat itu kemudian digenggamnya kuat-kuat seolah-olah ingin menghantarkan kehangatan pada pemilik jemari itu.

Yunho tersenyum saat melihat kedua buah hatinya terlelap si samping malaikat tertidur itu dengan wajah damai dan menggemaskan mereka. Lengan-lengan mungil itu mendekap erat tubuh yang terbungkus selimut tumah sakit itu erat. Walaupun dokter sudah melarang namun Yunho tetap membiarkan kedua putranya tidur di samping ibu mereka, sosok yang sudah susah payah mengandung dan melahirkan mereka dengan taruhan nyawa.

"Kau tahu, _Boo_? Minie sangat pintar sepertimu, tapi juga keras kepala dan egois sepertiku. Hyunno... Dia beruang kecil kita. Dia punya wajah tampan seperti ayahnya, tetapi cengeng dan manja seperti ibunya. Kau tahu, _Boo_? Melihat kedua putra kita menangis karena merindukanmu membuatku nyaris menggantung diriku sendiri. Aku lelah dan takut membesarkan mereka seorang diri. Aku membutuhkanmu _Boo_... Kami membutuhkanmu... Ku mohon... Jangan siksa aku seperti ini. Kalau kau juga lelah, pergilah! Biar aku yang akan merawat kedua anak kita. Tidak apa-apa bila kau mau pergi. Selama aku masih hidup dan masih mampu, akan ku berikan kebahagiaan pada mereka berdua apapun caranya. Tetapi bila kau masih mengasihaniku... tolong kembalilah padaku, _Boo_... Temani aku disisa umurku, dampingi aku membesarkan anak-anak kita _Boo_... Tanpamu, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Tanpamu... aku hanyalah sebuah debu yang terombang-ambing disamudra..."

Entahlah...

Yunho tidak pernah bisa menahan air matanya bila berada di sini. Setiap sebelum berangkat dan pulang kerja, Yunho akan datang ketempat ini. Sekedar menyapa dan memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang untuk istrinya. Kadang-kadang Yunho menceritakan masalah yang dihadapinya selama di kantor, terkadang Yunho membanggakan prestasi yang Changmin raih walaupun Yunho tahu lawan bicaranya tidak akan pernah menyahut setiap perkataannya.

Yunho tidak peduli!

Asalkan bisa mengeluarkan keluh-kesahnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Yunho tidak pernah meminta lebih. Asal semuanya baik-baik saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Namun kini, bolehkan Yunho berharap lebih?

.

.

_Bukankah dia tidur terlalu lama, Tuhan?_

_Jangan siksa aku seperti ini!_

_Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi dan nyaris menyerah..._

_Bila kau ingin dia pergi, bawalah!_

_Bila kau ingin dia tetap disini, ku mohon..._

_Bangunkanlah dia_!

.

.

"_Yah_! _Appa_, lihat apa yang Beruang Unno lakukan pada _Umma_?!" Changmin menunjuk adiknya yang sudah menidurkan dirinya di atas tubuh _Umma_ mereka sambil memeluk boneka gajahnya.

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua putra kecilnya. Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak Yunho mengajak Changmin dan Hyunno ke sana. Hampir setiap hari mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka menemani sosok cantik yang masih enggan membuka kedua matanya seolah-olah tidak terusik dengan pekikan suara nyaring dua Jung kecil yang kadang-kadang sangat berisik itu.

"Hyu..." Yunho membeku ketika sepasang _doe_ eyes itu menatap ke arahnya. Memang tidak fokus tetapi mata indah itu kembali memperlihatkan kedua mutiara hitamnya.

.

.

"Kau merawat mereka dengan baik, _Bear_..." jemari lentik itu meremas kuat sebuah tangan yang tengah bertengger di atas bahunya.

"Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, _Boo_..." sahut Yunho.

"_Mianhae_..." _chery_ _lips_ itu tersenyum saat Hyunno merangkak naik ke atas pangkuannya dan memeluknya erat.

"_Umma_..." Changmin mengulurkan setangkai bunga krisan berwarna merah pada sosok cantik yang tengah duduk di atas kursi rodanya itu.

"Untuk _Umma_?"

Changmin menggangguk, "_Ne_..."

"_Gomawo_ _Chagy_..."

"Sebagai gantinya besok _Umma_ harus membuatkan Min bekal _ne_!" pinta Changmin.

"_Yah_ Minie! _Umma_ masih sakit." Omel Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "_Gwaechana_ Yun..." ucapnya pelan. Memang Jaejoong masih membutuhan beberapa terapi agar persendiannya, otot-ototnya dan anggota tubuhnya yang lain bisa digerakkan secara normal kembali. Tertidur untuk waktu yang lama jelas membuat tubuhnya terasa kaku. Tetapi semuanya terbayar dengan senyuman dari kedua putra kecilnya.

"Jangan coba-coba meninggalkan aku dan anak-anak sendiri lagi, _Boo_! Itu sangat menakutkan..."

"_Ani_. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, _Bear_... Tidak akan lagi."

"Berjanjilah!"

"Aku berjanji... Karena sendiri tanpamu sangat menakutkan. Kesepian itu sangat menakutkan..."

.

.

"_Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku, Yun. Kita menikah karena kesepakatan keluarga untuk mengkokohkan kerajaan bisnis milik keluarga kita. Tapi ku harap kau bisa mencintai anak kita. Karena anak yang kini berada dalam perutku ini adalah darah dagingmu juga... Ketika dia lahir nanti, cintailah dia, walaupun cinta itu semu dan palsu... ku mohon padamu..."_

"_Boo, kau tidak tahu seberapa besar cintaku padamu. Kita menikah memang karena kesepakatan kedua keluarga, tetapi akulah yang membuat kesepakatan itu ada. Karena aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, Boo? Aku sangat menantikan kelahiran anak kita. Ya! Dia darah dagingku. Aku mencintainya, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku mencintainya karena dia anak kita, karena kau adalah ibu dari anak-anakku... Boo, jangan pernah meragukan cintaku padamu. Ku mohon padamu..."_

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

Sunday, February 09, 2014

9:09:35 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
